powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kami Sentai Tenshinger
is one of the SuSe season by LeenaCandy, and it is the first season of the Thunderyo Series. Synopsis For the past years, the twenty stars of the mythological creatures will shining in each ones. After the battle, the Dark Sky, the army which the Armies will stole the magic and colors. However, twenty teenagers will choose as the Sentai Rangers of the Skies, Colors, and the Mythical Creatures. Will been save the entire universe? Characters Rangers Allies *Angel *Mr. Shirosora *Gelo *Umo *Hane Villains Dark Sky *Federal Generaliez Baron Skyfall **'Dai-Shadow Labyrinth ***Rose Knight Northa ***Sangria Knight Eas ***Blade Knight Westo ***Mirror Knight Southar ****Shadow Banko ****Shadow Carnelian ****Shadow Snake **'Deathly Duo ***Deathruielz ***Topalica Colorless Army *Dark King **'Dai-Clashers ***General Hue ***General Shade ***General Tint ****Miss Rokai ****Mr. Oshen **'Dai-Bladezielz ***Ohano ***Olina ***Oreie ***Okalu ****Tenshinger Sockpuppet : List of Monsters in Kami Sentai Tenshinger Arsenal *Transformation Devices **Tenshin Changer **Heaven Changer **Crystal Changer *Sidearms **Tenshin Sticks **Tenshin Saber **Tenshin Ax *Individual Weapons ** Heaven Burst (Crystal Mode/Burst Mode) ***Ruby Rod ***Sapphire Rod ***Topaz Rod ***Emerald Rod ***Rubellite Rod ***Garnet Rod ***Azurite Rod ***Amethyst Rod ***Peridot Rod ***Morganite Rod **Heaven Burst (Heaven Mode/Burst Mode) ***Spinel Rod ***Jade Rod ***Amber Rod ***Moonstone Rod ***Turquoise Rod **Crystal Burst (Crystal Mode/Burst Mode) ***Clinohumite Rod ***Quartz Rod ***Jasper Rod ***Onyx Rod ***Alabster Rod *Team Cannon **Tenshin Boomerang *Vehicles **Tenshin Rider **Heaven Rider **Crystal Rider Mecha Shimmering Tenshinger System * Ultimate Tenshin Robo ** Rainbow Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Condor ***Tenshin Dolphin ***Tenshin Lion ***Tenshin Sai ***Tenshin Tiger ***Tenshin Lion ***Tenshin Shark ***Tenshin Dinosaur ***Tenshin Elephant ***Tenshin Rhino **Heaven Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Orca ***Tenshin Jaguar ***Tenshin Aligator ***Tenshin Wolf ***Tenshin Chameleon ** Crystal Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Falcon ***Tenshin Cheetah ***Tenshin Rabbit ***Tenshin Bat ***Tenshin Shark *** Glittering Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Ruby ****Tenshin Sapphire ****Tenshin Topaz ****Tenshin Emerald ****Tenshin Rubellite ****Tenshin Garnet ****Tenshin Azurite ****Tenshin Amethyst ****Tenshin Peridot ****Tenshin Morganite ***Jewel Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Spinel ****Tenshin Jade ****Tenshin Amber ****Tenshin Moonstone ****Tenshin Turquoise *** Gemstone Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Clino ****Tenshin Quartz ****Tenshin Jasper ****Tenshin Onyx ****Tenshin Alabster ** Super Tenshinger Robo *** Mystic Tenshin Robo *** Tenshinger Robo * ''Alternate combination - Rainbow Tenshinger Robo * Alternate combination - Heaven Tenshinger Robo * Alternate combination - Crystal Tenshinger Robo Episodes The means in each episode can be the each angel in each episode. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Songs * Trivia *In the sequel, this season has many changes. **There ranger forms are adding accents, details, and adding more capes. **The zords are became power-ups. **Haruto and Yukara's Tenshin Colors were swapped. The reason that Haruto's colors changed from blue to yellow, which he is male; while Yukara's colors changed from yellow to blue, which she is female. **It tributes the Sixth Ranger. **The villains are became reborn. *This is the first and only season to have more than two siblings. **In case to had Crimson & Navy from Hurricanger and Gold & Silver from Go-Onger; but there are siblings. Category:Series Category:Thunderyo Series